


Don't Go

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Don't Go

Walking off the set, you waved goodbye to your coworkers. It had been another long day. Between writing up a new script, and making slight changes to the one they were currently filming, you were grateful for the weekend. Sliding into your car, you cracked your back before buckling up. Your car was nothing fancy, a simple 2012 Toyota. Pulling out of the parking lot, you hummed to yourself.

It was a peaceful drive home, and you enjoyed the sunset on your balcony with a glass of wine. It was just another day for you. You crawled into bed at ten, just like every other night.

The next morning was entirely different. 

* * *

Stretching, you went to roll over and landed on the floor with a ‘thud’. “What the hell?” You grumbled, sitting up. It looked like you were on set. “ _Jared_?!?” You yelled getting up. “ _Jensen_?!” You looked around, expecting some of the crew to pop out and tell you it was a prank. Hearing footsteps rushing behind you, you spun around. “What the hell, guys? Why did you feel the need to kidnap me and put me on the set?” You asked, crossing your arms.

The two men looked at each other. “Wait. Did you just call us ‘Jared’ and 'Jensen’?” Jensen asked.

“…Well, yeah. Those _are_ your names.” You looked at them as if they were insane.

Jared groaned. “Great, just great.” He put his hands on his hips. “You’re not looking at Jared and Jensen. You’re looking at Sam and Dean.” He told you.

You laughed, a full on laugh. “You guys are screwing with me.”

However, their faces were dead serious. “No, we’re not. See, a couple years back, we got shot into what we guess is your universe. Where we’re some actors, who play pretend all day. We had to find a way to get back. Now. It looks like _you_ got zapped into our little neck of the cosmos.” Jensen explained.

“Uh…huh….” There was no way they were sober. “I’m gonna get home. It’s the weekend, and I’d like to relax.” You moved to leave, but Jared stopped you.

“We’ll prove it to you.” He said gently. You furrowed your brows and nodded. Jared motioned for you to follow, leading you through different parts of the bunker. No cameras. No boom mics. No director’s chairs. Nothing. Lastly, he opened the front door. There was no warehouse. “We’re not lying. You really _are_ in another universe.” His tone was gentle.

Wrapping your arms around yourself, you just stared outside. “Well, that’s one way to start my weekend.” You sighed.

“Want us to fill you in on our universe?” Dean asked.

You turned, shutting the door. “I don’t need you to.” They looked at you, confused. “I’m a writer for the show Supernatural. I write the creatures, the monsters, all of that.”

“Werewolves, vampires, shifters….” Sam started, and you looked towards him.

“Fairies, archangels, demons, women in white… _yeah_. All of them.” You shrugged.

Dean walked to the other room, you and Sam behind him. “How long have you worked on set?” He asked, curious.

“A couple years now.” You told them.

You could see their minds working, trying to work through all of this information. “I’m gonna see if Cas can tell us anything.” Dean sighed. “Why don’t you get her something to eat?”

“ _Actually_ , I’d like to meet Cas.” You said shyly. “I mean, Misha is awesome, and adorable, but I mean…I write Cas. It’d be interesting to meet him in person, and not as Misha playing him.” Your cheeks turned a bit pink as they stared at you. “What? If I’m actually in your universe, I might as well take an artistic approach until we know what’s going on. It’s not like this happens in the show.” You defended yourself.

“Alright, I’ll get Cas. I’ll explain to him what’s going on. Or, what little we know. While I do that, get something to eat. We’ll come in the kitchen after. At least I don’t have to warn you about his people skills.” He chuckled.

You smiled at him. “That is true.”

Sam motioned for you to follow him into the kitchen. “How’s grilled cheese sound?” He smiled at you, and you couldn’t help but fawn over those dimples. It was weird looking at him like that, when you knew Jared back in your universe.

“Sure.” You smiled, leaning on a nearby counter. “Would you like any help with anything?” You offered, not wanting them to feel put out.

He shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.” You watched him move around, an odd grace for someone so tall. “So, you’re a writer for the show?”

“Yeah.” You chuckled.

He put the frying pan on the stove. “How do you like that? I mean, it’s one thing for us to live through all that shit, but you get to write it. That can’t be fun.”

You shrugged. “Yeah, while we’re writing it…it’s this mind set of 'we love these characters so much, how can we make them suffer for the plot?’ It’s really backwards, but that’s what we get paid to do.” You realized how bizarre that sounded. “I started watching it at the beginning, and I have to admit, from a viewer’s perspective, I do prefer those episodes. The ones with more goofing off, more jokes, having more carefree moments.”

“Like our prank war?” He laughed.

“Like your prank war.” You agreed. “I think my favorite, though, would have to be Changing Channels, though. Sorry. Well, the one where you guys were doctors, cops, and stuff like that.”

He gaped at you, making you feel embarrassed. “You liked watching me get nut punched?” He acted offended.

You shook your head, laughing. “ _No_! That…looked painful! I just meant that while yeah, you were having to deal with Gabriel screwing with you, but it wasn’t some horrifying monster trying to rip your throat out.”

Sam nodded at your logic as he buttered some bread. “I hope that your family isn’t too worried.” He mentioned.

“Nah. There’s not really anyone.” You told him. “The person I’m closest to is my mom, and she lives in Vermont. We talk once a week, so it’ll be some time before she notices anything’s wrong.”

“Well, I’m sure your coworkers, or you boyfriend will miss you.” His eyes were on the food.

You laughed. “My coworkers won’t notice I’m gone until Monday morning, and I have no boyfriend.”

Sam glanced at you, somewhat surprised. He opened his mouth to say something when Dean and Cas walked in. You gave them a small wave.

“ _See_ , Cas?” Dean pointed to you.

Cas looked at you, doing that squinty eye thing. “Wow. He even does the same facial expressions as Misha.” You chuckled. “Well, Misha playing Cas anyway.” You added.

“And you said she has knowledge of everything we fight?” Cas asked, making your glare at him.

“I’m right here, ya know. You _can_ ask me.”

He was to busy looking you over to pay attention. “Have her help us.” He said, turning to Dean. “While she may not be an adequate hunter, she would be very useful while we try to find a way to send her home.”

“I’m not using her!” Dean snapped.

“Okay.” You shrugged. The three men looked at you. “I’m not just gonna sit around and do nothing. The _least_ I can do is help out. If I can use my knowledge to benefit you, I should.”

* * *

That had been a month ago. You were no closer to finding a way home. However, you had grown closer to the three men who had graciously taken you in. Sam and Dean had wiggled their way into your heart, and they damn well knew it. It broke your heart when you thought of having to leave them. You’d become their go-to on hunts, and you felt more useful than you had in years. You were making a difference.

At the moment, the three of you were hanging out in your motel room, on a vampire hunt. Sam was on his laptop, Dean was nursing a beer while channel surfing, and you were simply laying on the bed. Every now and then, you’d glance at one of the boys and blush when they caught you watching them.

“Okay, what gives?” Sam smirked at you.

“What?”

“You’ve been looking at me and Dean _all_ night. And you blush and look away whenever we catch you. What gives?”

You chewed your lip as both eyes were on you. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You lied, trying to play innocent. “I’m gonna hop in the shower.” You said quickly, scrambling off the bed and into the bathroom. Leaning on the door once it was shut, you sighed.

“Think she’ll _ever_ come clean?” Dean asked, eyes not leaving the television.

Sam shrugged. “She might. Of course, she might need some persuasion.”

You were stepping out of the shower when you caught the tail end of their conversation. “You think she’d be okay with that?” You heard Dean asked. What the hell were they talking about?

“Well, she said she didn’t have a boyfriend back home. All she really has is her mother, and they don’t talk more than once a week.”

“All we can do is ask, right?”

There was silence after that. Dressing quickly, your heart was pounding. You’d grown fond of both of them, so not knowing what was going on was terrifying. When you walked in, they both grinned at you.

“Can we talk?” Sam asked. You nodded, sitting on the bed. “Look, we _both_ like you. A lot.” Your eyes got wide at that, making him chuckle. “We tried figuring out which one you like, or which got to ask you out. We couldn’t agree. So, how would you like to go on a date with us?” He grinned. Damn those dimples!

“You don’t have to say yes. We won’t do anything you don’t want.” Dean added.

Looking between them, you licked your lips before a grin formed. “How could I turn down a date with two of the most attractive men I have ever seen, who are also a couple of the best people I have ever met?” You told them.

Sam moved over, tackling you so he could tickle your sides. He’d discovered your first week there that you were extremely ticklish, and your laugh was adorable. So of course, he was on a mission to tickle you all the time.

* * *

“So, that’s how you met our daddies?” Your youngest daughter asked, smiling up at you. Her two front teeth were missing, making it extra adorable.

You smiled at her. “That is how I met your daddies, baby.” The two men were currently on a hunt, so of course the kids wanted to know all the stories of before they were born. The three of you were raising the kids as one family unit, no one ever really questioned it. It came naturally to the three of you. Legally, all the children were Sam’s, as you had married him. Biologically, none of you knew. From that first date, you had been with both of them. You loved them both, and they both loved you.

Together, you had four kids, and one on the way. This was to be your last, which all three of you were thankful for. It was hectic on a good day, but you wouldn’t change things for the world. Once in awhile you would wonder how things were back in your universe, but it would pass when one of your men would kiss you, or one of the kids would smile at you. This was your home.

Hearing the bunker door, all four kids went booking to the front, making you laugh. You moved the best you could, which wasn’t too well at seven months pregnant and looking after four kids. You heard all their little voices at once. “ ** _DADDIES_**!” And then fits of giggles.

You turned the corner to see what made home. A child over Sam’s shoulder giggling, one being tickled by Dean, one begging to hear about the case, and one hanging onto Dean’s back like a monkey. “Can you tell they missed you?” You finally asked.

Both of them looked up and grinned at you. “What about the little one?” Dean asked, walking over and rubbing your belly.

You smirked. “He’s been craving pie.” He looked up at you. “He _finally_ decided to let them see what he was. We’re having another boy.” At the present, you had three girls, and one boy.

He kissed you quickly before cheering. He’d been wanting another boy. You rolled your eyes before Sam came over to kiss you. “Have any names in mind?” Sam asked.

Nodding, you took their hands. You played with Dean’s wedding ring. Although you weren’t legally married to him, you’d still had a lovely ceremony. “Charlie.” You grinned. “Charlie John.”


End file.
